Oh Sweet Children of Ours
by penofmischief
Summary: A triangle that was split between two separate ways. A solid romance, a cruel rivalry, and a love that was never meant to be. An epic fight, a horrible death, and a new beginning. ThorxJane, LokixJane maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

**A Blurb that will turn into a fanfiction once summer hits for me. Don't worry, Dystopia will be updated too. I just came up with this idea not four minutes ago, and thought, Hey! Why not? Hopefully, this won't turn too weird, but no promises!**

**-TGoL**

**Oh Sweet Children of Ours**

**by The-God-of-Lies**

...

-The following is a Shield report. For the eyes of shield operatives, and personnel only. Involved within are the contents include the incident following the attacks of New Mexico, New York and the London incident.

This is briefing of the abduction of Doctor Jane Mary Foster (deceased), and the dispute between the two alien beings, Thor and the criminal-against-humanity, known as Loki (who now is incarcerated under Asgardian custody).

Contents show before her death, and after her abduction, Jane Foster was confirmed to be pregnant(tests were performed in a secret Shield facility) with two half human-half alien hybrids, with parental tests showing two different source of parental DNA makeup. Jane Foster was declared dead following childbirth (died from extreme hemorrhaging as a result from the second delivery), giving birth to a boy and a girl. In accordance with treaty disputes and inter-"realm" diplomacy, both children were released from Shield custody and placed in the hands of alien/ally Thor, whom from the positive results of one DNA test, has claimed parental support in light of its confirmation.

The following documents include two reports from eye-witnesses, including the results of what happened before, and after this event.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Times: Interrogation #1**

"So, Miss Lewis, you swear that the account of what you just told us is true in every sense of the word."

Darcy Lewis shuffled in her seat, not liking the situation before her at all. Seriously, being observed by the suits working under Coulson's department, cameras up high recording every time she took a breath, and an audio box that was keeping record of everything she said. What she wouldn't give for a PSP in her hands right now.

"Miss Lewis... can you answer the question."

Darcy looked back at her interrogators, and gave a single nod, while answering, "Yes. The project was when it all started."

"The Theoretic-Realm-Interspace-Catalyst project?"

"Yes."

A woman with blonde hair in the back rolled her eyes and hissed, "What kind of a name is that?"

Darcy straightened her glasses and said, "Eric believed that it was wise to completely lay out exactly what the project was. It never really did have a functional _name._"

The woman rolled her eyes, and was about to say something really nasty when:

"Besides, I still have _no idea_ what strategic homeland intervention or whatever has _anything _if not any sort of ties what Shield actually does in reality. So speak for yourselves first before you bitch to us."

In the back of the room, Nick Fury chuckled a little bit, while the woman went completely rigid. The main agent controlling the audio frequency said, "Miss Lewis, Agent Danvers, can we get back to the point please."

Darcy smirked at the woman again (who gnawed at her teeth in missing an opportunity to fight back) and responded, sultry, "Yes we may."

"Good. Now, you believe, and by that, you mean have the suspicion , but not confirmation that Loki was drawn to this project with the hopes of that it was would succeed."

Darcy felt herself stiffen, before she responded, "Yes."

The man repositioned his own glasses before asking, "And what would it have done for him if it had."

Darcy hesitated for a moment, thinking about it. "I'm just an intern, but... I _believe _he might have been the soul-controller of the bi-frost-"

"Bi frost?"

"A local told me its the official name for the worm hole that allows for transportation between realms"

"Local?"

"Fandral... he's one of Thor's allies." Darcy suddenly loosened up a tad when she remembered that _wonderful _afternoon when a guy _actually _paid attention to _her._ God... what a wonderful hot-

"So, to continue, you believe Loki wanted complete control of this transported capability."

Darcy snapped out her funk in an instant, almost ashamed of herself. "Yes."

"Why is that?"

Darcy looked down at her feet, not really knowing the answer to that. She had never really met Loki. Had only seen the horrible things things the shit had done in New York through the broadcasting networks that spread like wild fire world wide to every part of the world, and witnessed first hand what he had done in New Mexico. But all that was nothing compared to what had happened. Tears began to form in her eyes... Her voice broke a little bit, before she answered "I don't know, but whatever the reason, he really wanted Jane in particular to help him."

* * *

**Account: Before the incident.**

"Jane, I don't doubt you, but this project might never get off the ground."

"Eric! We have never had more solid data than ever before! This will get off not only the ground, but the roof in the sears tower!"

"But without benefactors, it could prove difficult!"

"SHIELD is willing to go through with it! They are providing us with what the utilities, resources and funding that we need!"

"With finances yes, but without a decent power source and the cooperation of city officials, there is nothing that will be able to flip the switch!"

Darcy cringed, her usual flawless pattern and beat of Daft Punk being drowned out by her two superiors's constant babbling. Why apple didn't chose to add additional volume controls of their ear buds was a profound mystery indeed.

Eric sighed before he continued. "In any case, SHIELD isn't going to be as big as a help as we originally thought."

Jane looked up from smugly observing her paperwork and her jaw dropped. "What?"

Turns out the board of director's from the New York incident were the key funders of SHIELD. Now that they are out of the loop, and hold resentment towards Fury, Shield has had to prioritize their funding."

Jane took a moment to register this information. She then raised up suddenly and began fathering together her notebook and legitimate research. She shook her head and hissed, "No way... The THEO.R.I.C. project will get up in the air."

Eric, afraid of asking, inquired, "What are you doing?"

Ignoring his question, Jane continued, "We just have to find someone externally who can give us funding."

Eric ran a hand through his hair and grumbled, "Yeah. After New York and London, I'm sure as hell people are going to want to invest in inter-realm travel."

After throwing in her jacket, Jane grabbed her bag and stated, "Hitting the Coffee Bean, see you tonight."

Deciding to take her lie in the most legit way, Eric turned back towards the lab, with every intention to find an un-opening beer in the employee _lounge_. (the cooler next to the trailer) What he didn't notice was the reflection in the window, who had watched this scene unfold with great interest.

Surely, knowing the power he held on Doctor Selvic, even without the staff's intoxicating spell, he wouldn't seriously contemplate letting the man out of his sight. And now, his continuing intrusion had proved most useful again.

Chuckling slightly, he grinned sinisterly. "I do hope that woman is careful out there."

Deciding to go with coffee, Eric muttered mixing some creamer into his cup, "I do hope that woman is careful out there."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Next chapter will include Thor and his aftermath. Will probably edit this later. Betas and I act as the equivalent of Robert Downey Jr and Edward Norton (makes a Police-Academy patented explosion sound effect)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Sweet Children of Ours - Chapter 2**

* * *

(Earlier in this Story)

The thunder began to die down, as the ice that had once swam like blades across the sky weakened and crumbled. Loki couldn't maintain nor hold his magic in check anymore, and it became even something of a hindrance to him. He knelt down in the rock and show, gasping for air, his wrist that held his newest staff shook and barely grasped its center, his breath coming out in shaking gasps. Thor stood four feet away from him, his rage dying down in his head, replaced by what Loki hated most of all; pity.

And it was this pity that Loki saw reflected in Thor's eyes, along with his own sorry and weakened form staring back at him from Thor's tear formed retinas.

"Why..."

Trying to balance himself on his now worn and battle-seen spear, the dark haired demi god wheezed and breathed the word, "Why...?" His breath then came out in quickened sharp intakes of breath, he looked directly at his own pathetic form in Thor's blue eyes and screamed:

"_Why can't I ever __**win!" **_

* * *

(Later within that time...)

Odin regarded his golden child with an unseen rage and severely controlled disposition. His son had been known for being reckless, having made several mistakes as a child and unleashing hell itself as an adult, but this... latest mishap set all the norms on hellfire, and it was something Odin never wanted to put up with. This was something he had never thought his son was capable of, and problems such as this could not be tolerated in Asgard. Outsiders were always forbidden, as this was the Aesir's realm, and any lower form of life was by law, to be looked upon with disdain, as an infidel would be if he set toe upon holy ground. But what Thor held within his arms were a very abomination of all the rules set into place since the realm eternal's creation. Something that Odin had absolutely no interest in letting loose on his homeland.

Odin, deciding to speak at last, looked at Thor and questioned, sharply, "So... you did it then."

Thor, knowing that this was not going to go well from the get-go, began to explained, "I _loved _her_..."_

"It was _not _love!"

Thor protested, "It was, how can you say it was't!"

"Well, when last I looked, love was about fidelity and loyalty. Not spreading your legs as an animal would to another potential candidate..."

Thor stiffened, taking personal offense at the words his father used to describe his brave little woman, and growled, "It was not like that and you know it! She was manipulated and hurt!"

Odin continued to glare at his son disdainfully. Sitting back down, he shook his head, not accepting any more excuses, whether they be his or his heir's. "In any case, what's done is done, and now we have to deal with the result."

"There is no _dealing _with it, father."

Odin's eyes shot open, realizing the implications of what exactly his son meant by that. Thor held the _result_ as close and carefully as he could to his heart, letting them know that they were safe as long as he heart beat. Then, making direct eye contact with his father, his eyes as icy as the last individual who ever defied a man as powerful as the man before him. _"I _am keeping them!"

Odin practically jumped up from his throne, his eyes as piercingly cruel as a frost giant, and with a rage that could have rivaled Laufey himself. Thor did nothing, only held the contents in his arms as tenderly as he could, with them continuing to sleep soundly, none the wiser that their fate was to be determined within this time. Unwilling to accept this, Odin roared, "You would repeat the same mistakes I have wrought on our kingdom! Threaten the security and faith of the people -our people - of the realm eternal for the sake of pure sentimentality and pride!?"

At the wrath of his father's voice, and the ever so spreading obvious disappoint and venom for his latest decision, Thor flinched. And within his arms, a whimper emerged, the girl having been disturbed from her once peaceful lonely sleep. Then, regaining his stance, he looked Odin dead in the eye and retorted, "So... you mean to say that you regret it all?"

Odin stared at him, no words to offer.

Thor shook with rage, understanding exactly what his father meant, "You would simply, wish away, all of those times, all of those parties, lessons, times where he took it upon himself to impress you, love you, and honor you!"

The all father didn't as much as bat an eye.

Thor felt tears spreading to his eyes and inquired, "You mean to say... that you regret, raising your _son?"_

It was then, Odin responded, or at least twitched. It was only a year or so ago when he had come to terms with that same information on his own, and even still, he regretted every word spoken.

_I don't see what all the fuss is about! I only attempted to rule Midgard with the same firm hand as you! Show its people the same mercy you have shown to your enemies and subjects! And if given the chance, I would have stolen a mortal infant and raised it as my own!_

_Frigga clings to you like a mother to her drowned son, but the boy I know is gone! Before me, lays a twisted and horrible creature I do not recognize! Spend the rest of your wicked days in the dungeon! Loki _**Laufeyson!**

Shaking his own words from his mind, Odin sighed, knowing very well that he had lost his ground in this debate. His son... no his boys... somehow, they knew exactly how to manipulate his feelings, and get them to work. He briefly imagined what would become of this all if Frigga lived, but alas...

Thor looked back at him, the disappoint reflected in Odin's eyes previously, now cast upon the perpetrator with his very own. Thor then explained, "I understand what is at stake father, having seen through it myself. These children however, are innocent, they know nothing of what has happened, how they got here, and they have no one outside of me. Without me, they are doomed to be lab-rats, _relics _on Midgard!"

Odin rubbed his temples, this situation too familiar too unbearable.

"And regardless of that, this is my son, and as long as he clings to his sister, the _only_ link remaining in the nine realms of his _mother_, I will _not_ leave them. If I must be condemned as a mortal again, be stripped of my godhood, then I will fully understand, but you must in turn understand that I will never be separated from my children!"

Odin knew at that moment, that he was defeated. He could do exactly as he did before, punish Thor and make him live upon the Earth for an eternity if he chose, but it wouldn't change his son's outlook. His mind was made up. He had forfeited everything he could take away from him, without actually doing it, and Odin knew... there was nothing to do about it.

So, what other punishment could he do? How could he make Thor see the consequences. There was only one, and it was the cruelest of all...

Odin sat back down on the throne, and rubbed his forehead, his hand holding the Odin Sphere relaxing slightly. He sighed and spoke.

"You are determined then. To raise these two younglings then. If it is what you truly wish, then so be it. There is nothing I can do."

Thor felt joy in his heart resurface, and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his features. Before he could fully express his thanks, his father continued.

"Nonetheless... should the events of the past be repeated, they will be your own burden to suffer, and yours alone. Not I, nor Asgard, nor SHIELD, nor any creature upon the nine realms, will shelter it with you. If they chose too, they will have made a powerful enemy of my realm, and will not be tolerated under the penalty of my decision" Odin then looked upon Thor with his remaining eye, as if sealing the decision with his gaze alone. "Now... tend to these... _children..."_

* * *

(The next evening)

Thor woke up again, hearing the squealing cries of both the boy and the girl. Their moans and screams were akin to the time to when Jain inadvertently scratched something called a black board with a piece of chalk, whilst to trying to explain her plans for the previous bifrost experiment. In simple verse, it wasn't pleasant. He tried to burry himself in the -bear-furs and hand-woven linens of his bed, but he knew it was inevitable. They _had_ to be tended to. He sat up begrudgingly, smacking his lips, trying to regain his sorts.

Not even as much as a week old, and the members of the pair were almost in full sync with one another. If the boy was sad, the girl balled. If the the girl laughed, the boy squealed. They did everything congruently within their company together, almost as if they were chained together. At first, he had simply toyed with the concept, by covering up the girls eyes only, trying to make her laugh, which caused her brother to throw hand-made rattle at his head. Picking him up to scorn him, the girl balled, not liking that her brother was now a full seven feet away from her. At first he thought nothing of it. It wasn't as if the situation was uncommon in Asgard. Warrior companions would always look out for each other, they had each other's backs at a constant, and would fight to death to ensure each other safety. However, the situation was a lot more complicated that he initially realized when he had had two separate nurse maids come to feed them, the second one went off to another room, he immediately recognized that separate was not an option. The girl screamed so loud, she could wake those as far as the realms of Valhalla and Helheim. He thought it was a situation they could eventually get used to, but the boy threw a complete tantrum in his maid's arms, forcing her to shoved him into Thor's, and ran away. After that, it was clear they were never going to be separated from one another.

Rising from his chambers, donning himself in a sheet walking over to the conjoining chamber in his hall quarters. In the hall, was a tower of toys, some of them saved from when he and Loki were young by his mother, most newly crafted. And in the center, up against the wall was double basinet.

Only one was occupied.

Walking up to the cradle, Thor looked down tiredly at the two children,who were fidgeting and whimpering together. Picking the girl up first, and not wasting more than five seconds with his son, he held them in his arms and walked over to the window, rocking them as best as he could.

Of his knowledge of war, battles and strategic planning, Thor did not know the first thing about raising children, let alone half-blooded aesir children. He assumed, that like their other side, they might like to be sung to, as mot children were to on Earth, but the only Midgard songs he knew were unfortunately limited to Foo Fighters (whom he had heard in a tavern with -very loud) and some obnoxious and completely unmelodious 'music' the Man of Iron listened to while on SHIELD property, that he swore he would never listen to again (some song a 'famous' mortal dubbed "Mercy"). None which were appropriately for infants. Perhaps an epic poem would help?

But at some point while trying to calm them down, and walking to the window, eventually they had already calmed down, finding warmth in his arms.

He looked down at them thoughtfully, smiling slightly, getting interested yet confused stares right back him. The boys eyes reflected his natural blue, with light brown tufts of hair on his head, obviously bound to be his mother's chestnut locks. The girl, however, had black strands growing and little green gems shining from her eyes. However, despite not being _hers, _they still demonstrated the same love and compassion Jane's held, instead of the bitter harshness and calculated planning of her fathers.

Thor shivered slightly, wondering what he would have thought from all this. If he knew, and how he would have taken it. Fearing he already knew the answer, Thor shook that thought away as best he could, trying not to think to deeply into it.

He would just try to enjoy this moment. For nothing could be more peaceful than holding his two children in his arms. He then wondered what Jane would have thought if she was still here, if she would feel the same sentiments. Feeling tears sting his eyes, he held them closer to him, burring his face into both of their tiny heads. _Jane, _he thought. _Your children will be forever safe with me. Little Jake... and little Lyra._

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_A/N 1 - _I actually like that song. It has a beat. Moving on.


End file.
